


Squat - One Shot

by SarahGrace



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahGrace/pseuds/SarahGrace
Summary: You go to the gym before a fan convention.





	Squat - One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on my Tumblr - teatimewithhiddles.

My friend Grace started laughing at me as I walked out of the bathroom after getting dressed to go to the hotel gym. "You are not seriously wearing that tank top!"

I just grinned as I pulled my hair into a messy bun. "Why not?!"

"Because what if he sees it?!"

"Please, of all the hotels in the area, do you really think Tom is staying at ours?" We were in Arizona to attend Ace Comic Con. It would be my first time meeting Tom Hiddleston so I brought Grace for moral support. 

"You never know! How red will you be if Tom or one of his team sees you wearing a "Squat like Tom Hiddleston is watching" tank?" Grace laughed.

"Never going to happen. Besides, I worked hard to get this ass in shape. I'd like to think I'd wink and keep squatting."

"Who are you kidding? You'd blush and fall down on your sexy ass!"

"Shhhhh! Let me be delusional. Are you coming with?"

"Girl, I just ordered room service. I'm going to sit here and drink my coffee while you get all sweaty. Go have fun and don't forget to shake it for Hiddles!"

"Yeah yeah" I laughed as I left the room.

About twenty minutes later, I paused to take a water break and glanced up in the mirror just in time to see the man himself walk in. I bobbled my water, managing to only wear a little of it. 'FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK! Okay...he's too polite to call me on it but if he sees it and I have to meet him later I'm going to die. Why did I do this to myself?! Well, ironically enough I was about to start my squats so might as well own it!' I thought, trying to pretend he wasn't about to climb on the treadmill behind me.

After a few minutes I glanced up to see him sending covert looks at my ass over his glasses. I raised an eyebrow at him the next time he looked up and he had the decency to blush a bit but send a cheeky grin and a wink as he nodded at my tank.

I won't lie. I added a little extra oomph to the rest of them. My celebrity crush was checking out my ass for fuck's sake! I was halfway through leg lifts when he got off the treadmill and headed my way, running a hand through his hair.

"Like the shirt" he grinned.

"My friend told me it would be just my luck you would see it. I'll never live this down. She'll probably bring it up to you this afternoon in photo op."

"Oh, so you are here for the Con? It's not just some lovely piece of kismet?"

"No, I traveled all the way here for the Con since you seem to have forgotten the East Coast exists" I teased.

"Sorry, sorry" he laughed. "Not my decisions! So do you have a photo op and autograph session?"

"Yes, we both have VIP."

"Were you planning on wearing this tank and squatting for the photo?" he grinned.

"I should but I'm not about to deal with all the fangirl backlash. Nobody has time to deal with that!"

"True enough. It would be an epic photo though. We should take it now. I'll have Luke take it when he gets off the treadmill. Luke! Almost done?"

"Yes, why?" he asked as he walked over and then burst out laughing when he saw my tank. "That's bloody perfect!"

"Right? That's why I suggested a photo. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely but I want one of you squatting and me watching after" I teased.

"Done!" he laughed as I assumed the pose and he leered at my ass.

"Ok Hiddles, squat it like its hot!" I called, switching places with him. 

"I like her" he grinned at Luke as he dropped into a squat in front of me and Luke took the picture. "I'll text both to you and I'll see you at the Con. Maybe dinner later?" he smiled as he had me enter my number into his phone.

"If you're not too exhausted after, I'd love to. You have my number now. Just let me know. I'm going to head back to my room to finish getting ready for the day. I'll see you in a few hours" I smiled as I left. 

I ran up the stairs and skidded to a stop as I entered our room. "What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" Grace shouted, jumping up from the chair.

"You'll never believe what just happened!" I exclaimed as my phone dinged with a text. "But I have proof!"


End file.
